Fire and Ice
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Sex with Loki in his blue form


FIRE AND ICE

"Go away, Loki." You say, trying to sound exasperated. It's Sunday morning, you're in a ratty night dress, and haven't brushed your hair.

"I don't think so." Loki replies. He's standing behind you, watching you put an extra sugar cube in your tea.

"What are you doing here? You must have somewhere else to be." You turn around to face him, maybe you should be scared, but you're not. Loki has been visiting rather frequently. It started shortly after Tony Stark hired you to finish your PhD in Norse mythology. No, it doesn't make a lot of sense, getting paid to finish your dissertation, but Tony wanted impartial, third party intel on Loki, and you seemed like the best candidate.

The first couple of times Loki materialized in your apartment were pretty scary, but he never stayed long, and didn't say much. He seemed merely curious.

"Aren't you supposed be 'facing Asgardian justice' or something? How do you even get to Earth?" You ask after a sip of tea. It's not the first time you've asked, and he never answers.

"Magic. Now tell me how goes your 'research'?" Loki asks, clearly teasing you.

"Oh, alright, I was reading about your silver tongue last night. Are the rumours true?" You tease back, you can't help being a smart ass sometimes.

"Do you wish to know?" He asks, as he takes a step closer to you, locking his eyes on yours. You swallow, and a wicked grin twists the corners of his mouth. "Did you know that I am Jotun?"

"Yes, I mean, there was some evidence, old rumours and stories." You reply, your eyes still locked with his. "Show me."

"Really? You want to see the monster?" He sounds incredulous.

"Show me." You repeat.

Loki closes his eyes, and slowly his skin changes from alabaster to deep blue, like the clearest summer sky, a pattern of raised lines appears on his face and hands, and when he opens his eyes they are glowing red.

"Loki….it's…" You're at a loss for words, he's beautiful and terrible, and you can't think.

He growls at you and lunges forward grabbing your wrist. It's so cold it burns and you pull your arm away from him. Looking down at where he grabbed you the skin is red and frost bitten. Without thinking you turn to the sink and hold it under warm water until some feeling returns.

When you turn around you expect Loki to have vanished, but he's still there, and still blue. Before you can speak he grabs you by the waist and pulls you against him, with his other hand he grabs your face, finger nails digging into your cheeks, but it doesn't burn with cold He leans his face into yours, you feel the coolness radiating from his skin, like stepping outside on a cold January day.

"I have been practicing with magic, so that I can control the effects of my Jotun form. Maybe I'll demonstrate for you." Loki's voice shakes with emotion.

"Loki…" You choke out, unable to speak clearly in his grasp. He releases you, you stumble back until you hit the counter. "What are you talking about?"

"My silver tongue." He replies, his voice smooth and even like usual.

You know you should refuse, if that's even an option. Gazing down at his boots, you simply nod your consent. Somewhere in your mind you're trying to tell yourself that it's for your research.

Loki turns you around, and you feel the tips of his fingers press lightly between your shoulder blades as he guides you to your bedroom. Your head is swimming, trying to understand what is about to happen, your heart starts to pound furiously against your ribcage.

You stand at the foot of your bed, it's unmade, sheets and blankets twisted in the centre. Loki rips off your nightdress and panties so deftly that you don't realize until you feel them pool at your feet. You turn to face him, looking up into his red eyes.

"Controlling the effects of my Jotun form takes some concentration, this will be a test for me as well. If my own pleasure becomes too great and I lose focus, you will be subjected to my freezing touch, it will kill you." He says matter of factly.

Loki's clothing shimmers and vanishes, and he is as naked too. "On the bed."

He pushes you down onto the bed, and is on top of you instantly, hands and lips everywhere all at once; alternately rough and gentle, exploring every inch of you enthusiastically. You run your palms along the planes of his chest and back, equally curious about the feel of his body. Your fingertips trace the patterns of ridges and lines that cover his entire body. He groans and pants against your skin, this breath and touch are delightfully cool on your burning skin. Loki mumbles your name between nips and kisses on your breasts and their firm, pink peaks.

Conjuring a rope, Loki ties your hands to the headboard. His hand rests a moment on your stomach, the contrast between your skin and his blue shade makes your heart skip a beat. Your eyes meet his glowing red orbs, he smiles, his teeth are neat and impossibly white against the purplish tongue poking out between them.

"So delightfully warm." He purrs. "Surely there is more heat between your thighs."

Loki moves between your legs and leaning forward hitches your knees over his shoulders. Even with his magic, his skin feels cool against your delicate skin.

"Loki?" You finally manage to say. "Promise you'll try not to hurt me?"

He laughs.

You feel him blow gently on your sex, before leaning into lick along your outer folds. You moan, feeling the contact you have been anticipating. His cool tongue presses deeper, the tip making contact with your already swollen bud. He licks, sucks and nips at you, thrusting his tongue deeply inside and withdrawing it again tauntingly, fucking you with his silver tongue. His fingers are digging into your thighs as your hips buck involuntarily. The pleasure is intense, he's deliberately dragging it out, showing off.

"Mmmmmm, Loki, so cold…..so perfect…more, more…" You whimper quietly.

In response he takes one hand off your thigh and gently pushes two fingers inside, focussing his tongue on your quivering pearl. His fingers have been warmed by your skin; he curls to stroke against your sensitive spot. He's bringing you close to the edge, your climax building quickly in your depths. You can feel your juices dripping down onto the sheets. Your inner walls begin to tighten around his fingers, your thighs clench as you begin to feel your orgasm break. Everything stops. You let out a guttural cry of frustration, tears run down your temples.

"Did you think I would make it that easy for you?" Loki says, smug grin on his face. He drags the back of his hand across his chin, wiping your juices off. His fingers he puts to your lips. "Lick them clean and taste yourself." He orders you, and you obey. His long graceful, blue fingers fill your mouth as you quickly suck them clean.

You try to move your hands, but feel them strain against the ropes. "Not yet." Loki says. He's kneeling between your legs, his hands move up your arms, and down again, he drags his fingertips up and down your torso, you savour every moment, trembling with desire for him. "Do you like to feel the touch of a monster?" His voice filled with disgust.

You want to tell him he's beautiful, but words fail you. "Yes." You sigh. Your body is aching for release, but begging is not going to work, so you keep silent. Glancing down at his body, you see that he's fully erect, his sapphire blue cock throbbing, clear fluid is leaking from the tip. He claims your mouth with his, he tastes like snow and smoke. His legs straddle your chest as he guides his icy cock into your mouth. Your eyes lock with his, relaxing the back of your throat to take all of him. He places a hand on the back of your head, fingers knotting in your hair. You suck, pushing your tongue along the length of his shaft. Low grunts rumble in his chest, his eyes clamp shut and he throws his head back. Even the fluids slowly dripping down your throat are cold. When you hum gently, he groans loudly and tugs at your hair. He seems to be getting close, his body tensing; he pulls out of your mouth with a pop. His eyes find yours again, they flash with an unreadable emotion.

He slaps you across the face, it hurts. Tears stream from your eyes. Loki leans down and kisses them away, hushing you. His cold lips claim your warm ones suddenly, a harsh kiss, teeth clacking, his tongue invading your mouth. You return the kiss fiercely. Loki reaches up and loosens the ropes at your wrists, just enough to flip you onto your belly, then he tightens them once again. You're limp with need, and too scared of angering him to do anything he doesn't ask of you first, so you stay still.

"Kneel!" He growls against your ear impatiently.

You follow his command, kneeling with your hands tied to the headboard, shivering.

Loki positions himself behind you and pushes your legs wider before grabbing your hips and thrusting himself inside you. He hisses sharply. "So hot."

He stills, giving you a moment to envelop his cock. Then he begins a furious pace, withdrawing completely before slamming his hips against yours, you can feel him rutting against the very deepest part of you. Loki grunts, digging his fingers deep into your flesh. He reaches up and grabs a fist full of hair, pulling your head back. You moan in ecstasy, grabbing at the ropes to gain enough leverage to rock back against him.

"Careful, mortal, remember your life depends on it." Loki reminds you, his voice low and breathy as he continues to fuck you. You feel like you're on fire, sweat coating your skin, his cool breath on your back makes goose bumps spread across your body. You're hot and cold all at once, your mind hazy with conflicting sensations.

Once again you feel your orgasm coil at the base of your spine, your cunt begins to tighten around Loki's cock, your muscles tensing in preparation. His thrusts haven't slowed down, you are so aroused, so sensitive to his touch.

"Tsk-tsk…" You hear behind you. "Not yet."

You answer him with a guttural moan. "Loki…I can't…"

"You must." He pants and withdraws completely and flips you on your back once more.

A cry escapes you, and you can't catch your breath as Loki effortlessly turns you over. He doesn't make you wait. Thrusting into your wet heat just as your back hits the mattress. His pace is slower this time, his hands pushing into the mattress above your shoulders. You gaze into his red eyes, he's watching you intently, your eyes flutter shut, unable to remain open as your body buzzes with pleasure. He kisses you again, gliding his tongue along your lips before teasing its way into your mouth, it's colder than before. He kisses your cheek and sucks on your earlobe, moaning your name into your ear.

You wrap your legs around his waist, and clench your inner walls, trying to entice him to orgasm and allow your own –end your torment.

He moans your name again. You feel so close, it seems like an eternity. "Yes, now." He thrusts faster and you fall off the edge into your orgasm, breath stuck in your throat, eyes shut, you scream his name. You feel it in every part of your body, intense pulses of pleasure roll through you again and again.

Loki forces one more deep thrust into your centre, a wordless cry escapes him as he spills his cold seed within. Suddenly your legs feel as though they are wrapped around an ice sculpture, every part of you that is touching Loki's skin in burning with cold.

For a moment you are too overcome by your orgasm to react, then you scream and try to push him away, but his buried deep inside you. He's so cold. He said you would die.

Then it's over. Loki is lying on the bed next you, he's not blue. He pulls you close, his body is so warm, skin flushed pink, green eyes glowing. You shiver as he wraps his arms around you. He laughs.

"You survived." He says, kissing the top of your head.

Pressing your body against him, trying to warm your frozen skin, your lips chattering. "So cold…."

You look up into his face; his eyes are closed, lips moving. His hands begin to glow softly as warmth spreads from them through your whole body. "Better?" He asks once his hands have stopped glowing.

"Mmm..mmm" You say with a nod, snuggling up beside him. Together you doze for a while.

"I had best be getting back, wouldn't want anyone to miss me." Loki says. He stands from his bed, and with a shimmer is fully clothed once again. "Perhaps we can do some more tests again in the near future." Loki winks, and then he is gone.

You stretch out on the bed, wondering how you'll explain how you came by all this new information in your next report.


End file.
